


Yearning (English)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is Diana's daughter, Angst, Depression, F/F, Possibly bad English, The same story but different language, The tags will be updated as the story progress, english version, possibly heavy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Summary: Everything was perfect. She being the leader of the Cavendish, the family economy improving, and with an expecting child. But not everything can be perfect.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 4





	Yearning (English)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll make some clarifications here.
> 
> English is not my native language (I am Argentine so my mother tongue is Spanish), even though I know something about the language I still have things to learn. So if you notice any mistake in the translation don't hesitate to tell me, so I can correct it and give you a better reading experience. I translated my story with one page and tried to edit what I perceived as errors, but anyway, don't hesitate to let me know, so I can improve.
> 
> And about this... simply... I always wanted to read about "Atsuko Cavendish" but this way, having been born Akko under the Cavendish yoke, I had a piece for a long time and could put together a puzzle if I wanted to, so why not?
> 
> Yes, i know the concept is strange...
> 
> Everything except the characters (and possibly a few scenarios) belong to me, all the rights to Studio Trigger and Yoh Yoshinari.
> 
> (Story resurrected, possibly reissued at some point).

Laughters came from that place of green and live fields as far as the eye could see, near a lake the laughters became more noticeable. On the branch of a withered tree two swings were held, on the left there was a little girl with a witch's hat, laughing out loud as she was rocked at a cautious pace by the woman behind her, with blond hair and touches of green.

-Stronger, stronger!

She cheered in joy.

-Did you hold on tightly, darling?

The little girl's hands tightened with all their strength around the thick ropes and she nodded in response.

-Fine, here goes!

And having said that, their laughters increased. Once the swing took good momentum by going hard back and forth the taller woman walked away occupying the free swing with her. Seeing with a smile from end to end the girl's enjoyment. And swinging in contrast to the opposite rhythm, calmly. So for a while until the excited swaying of the opposite swing reached its eventual descent. Ending with a radiant smile from the infant. Who looked back at him with laughter.

-I love you, Mom!

-I love you too, Atsuko.

Her scowl was furrowed, and her cheeks swollen into a pout.

-Akko mama, Akko!

A reaction that made her mother mumble. He looked away from her and crossed his arms.

-Oh come on.

He got off the swing, his bare feet felt the curious touch of the ground, and with only five steps, he approached where Akko was. He put his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

-Hey...

-Hmmm...

-Why don't you like your name, love?

-... It sounds weird...

-And you think Akko is better...?

-Well, yes, what about it?

-Nothing, in fact I like it, it's a very nice nickname, do you know where your name comes from? Have I told you before?

-From Japan... yes, since you like that country quite a lot.

-I am very fond of it, because that is where I had one of my most precious memories.

-What I don't remember is what it means, but it sounds curious.

-He said... He tapped her on the back of the head, which is why Akko let out a whimper and massaged the affected area, seeing his mother more upset. You are forgetful, I told you before, it means: "Enthusiastic girl" I put it on not only because I thought it was pretty, but because it fits your personality, don't you think?

There was silence from Akko.

-Now you're not going to talk to me?

Her silence continued.

-I blew it, didn't I?

Again, there was no response.

-Hmmm...

She kissed the area she treated roughly, she also stroked her hair between her fingers, but that didn't seem to calm her down.

-I'm sorry.

Diana walked away with a sigh, or so it seemed, as the next minute he caught her attacking her stomach with a tickle as she laughed and tried to tell him to stop. He carried her on his shoulders.

-Hold on tight, the journey is about to begin!

And making airplane sounds as he grabbed her tightly under her thighs, he began to run around the place and spin. Akko couldn't stop laughing.

And at one point Diana got dizzy from Akko's insistence on more and more turns, when she staggered and was about to fall, her instinct kicked in a thousandth of a second, grabbing Akko and putting her against his chest to protect his arms while she received the blow with her back.

-Oh my God, Akko, are you all righ?!

-Hahahaha! M-Mom hahahaha!

Diana was quite frightened at first, but when she saw that Akko was unharmed she let out a relieved sigh and put her nose to the grindstone.

-Do you forgive me now?

Between laughs the chestnut left a kiss on the tip of her nose.

-I take that as a yes...

They took a moment to relax, with Akko on Diana's chest and Diana lying on the grass looking at the sky with few clouds around her, in a completely pleasant silence.

-Akko...?

-Yes...?

-The weather is nice today, do you want to go swimming?

-Sure!

-Let's go get our swimsuits.

After each of them got up, they walked to the door leading to the backyard, and after running it to the side they went into their rooms, once behind closed doors they changed and already dressed for the occasion, Diana in a two-piece bikini and Akko in a full bathing suit, they went out into the backyard to walk to the nearby lake and finally into the water. Akko smiled halfway through.

-Marco!

Diana closed her eyes, understanding instantly.

-Polo!

-Marco!

-Polo!

After a while of playing games in which they changed roles and Diana caught Akko, she suggested a treasure hunt, which Diana did not agree with in principle, Akko was not an experienced swimmer, she knew enough to stay afloat, but not enough to swim to the bottom of the lake, -quite a deep statement, -but after a couple of pleas and promises to be careful she allowed her to do so, on one condition.

-I will look.

-Huh?! That's unfa--!

-But I'll put some objects in the shallower parts that I find, and you'll have to search, okay?

-All right...

They came out of the water and after bringing a couple of things -including a volleyball- the game was about to start, just as Diana was about to throw the first object, a fake gun that actually shoots water, she stopped because of Akko's claims.

-Hey! That's cheating! You have to close your eyes! Otherwise everything will be easier for you.

-Mmm... a blind throw, right.

With his eyes closed he could only be guided by the splash of the water, and once it seemed enough, he opened his eyes, still having objects behind his arm.

-Ready.

He went to the left side of that body of water, to put the first toy, one of Akko's dolls, but he turned when he felt some little eyes on it.

-Akko... weren't you the one who said to close your eyes so it would be fair?

-My Barbie didn't.

She frowned, looking more adorable than angry in the process.

-Well... well, -Diana smiled at Akko's expression.-Barbie is out of the game, although... i think Kent would like to get a little wet.

He put them aside and went to Akko to catch up with her and hug her. A gesture that was reciprocated.

-I love you.

-I love you even more.

-I propose something to you, Akko.

-Mmm...?

-Whoever collects more things will win a prize.

-And what would that prize be?

-If I win, you have to fill me up with kisses, if you win, I will make your favorite dish for the evening.

-Really?! -Diana nodded, tucking one of her hairs behind her ear.

The younger one kissed her cheek.

-I love you.

They went back to the pond and after taking a good amount of air Diana sank to the bottom, having 20 minutes and counting -established by Akko.- to bring those objects to the surface.

Time that did not seem very fair to her but was for a greater challenge according to Akko.

-Wait, that's not very fair.

-Hmm... do you think so? It's for giving the thing excitement.

Diana's face said it all, she didn't find that funny.

-Weeell, well... you have 36 minutes.

-... You're kidding right?

Diana wished it was, but she knew better than anyone how stubborn that little girl was, with her arms in a jug and a scowling gesture she made it clear even before that she was serious, rolling her eyes she took a deep breath of air between her cheeks and just before sticking her head in she let out all that oxygen to say.

-By the way, you look adorable.

And he gobbled it up again to get in completely and start his expedition.

-Ha-ha.

At the first sight of the loneliness of the lake, Akko went to sit on the edge creating water currents by moving his legs that were inside the water.

-Hm... mom thinks i won't be able to handle it alone, -She said to the wind with her chin resting on a palm, and with this thought came a dangerous idea, betrayed by a mischievous smile.- I'll show her!

She got down from the shore and after taking a breath of air as big as she could, she put her head under the water going to one of the deepest areas of the lake, being able to see Diana on the other side feeling the ground in search of some object. Once Akko saw an object, more specifically a visor, he took it in his hand, and could have withdrawn perfectly, but he bit off more than he could chew. He cheated with open eyes and continued his search in ignorance of the dangerous limitation of his own body. He continued to put things between his arms and hold them firmly at his sides and began to kick, but object number 5 was the last grain of sand in his biological clock, and this, together with the absence of movement by his arms, played into his hands. His lung capacity had already proven its limit. And he looked desperately in the water for a sign from mommy, sure thinking, "Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" but she had already risen to the surface.

Feeling a knot in her throat that began to snake around her neck, she felt her eyes burn, and her tears mixed with the water. Her mouth finally opened in search of the air that was not there to receive her, but a lot of water that went into her lungs. In a final attempt to live, she let go of everything she had on her and tried to kick, but one of her legs became entangled in some seaweed.

Diana finally found herself on the surface, leaving about 4 objects on the shore. -You're crazy... only 4 objects in maybe 33 minutes, last time I bet with you.

She mumbled and laughed, but when she turned around facing an empty lake, her smile instantly left her and an upset stomach set in.

-Akko?

"Maybe he went inside the house for something."

She thought, trying to stay sane. She asked aloud hoping that an answer would come from somewhere, nothing. When he saw bubbles in the water his heart sank to the bottom of his chest.

She was down there all the time.

Taking in as much air as he could, he returned to the depths and began to turn his gaze in all directions, looking for it, and finding it soon after in the distance. He could see her from where he was, reaching out for help. Using all her strength he pushed herself towards her, trying to give her help, but the more movements she made, the more tired she became. A tremendous feeling of pure helplessness invaded her, exhaustion reached every muscle for some reason, until finally she slowed down. That unpleasant horror stuck in her stomach made her want to vomit, and desperate to know that her hands were tied. Despite this, he tried to continue, kicking hard and extending his right arm. But it was too late, when his eyes closed and his last bubbles floated to the surface to die, he knew it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome so... help yourself, the comment box belongs to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you got my facebook profile, so you can tell your ideas or say what you think, i'm very active there.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/DragneelAstarois


End file.
